Destiny's Curse
by EVERNEATH
Summary: Maka left Soul to train with her new abilities to become both a Weapon and a Meister. Now alone he is confused and angry, but a girl though not entirely human enters his life and becomes his Meister. Will the two fall in love, or will there be issues? Slight OOC-ness with Soul, Possible two-shot or short story, Soul Eater x OC


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater, this anime/ manga series was written and illustrated by Atsushi Ōkubo. I do however, own this Plot and the character/ OC; Destiny.

_Note:_ This was an idea I got, after the **anime **where Maka finds out she had Weapon abilities, so the idea I came up with is that she left to train and Soul was left partner less and well… this is where Destiny comes in. I did not read the manga so I am going by the anime!

**Destiny's Curse**

_Maka was gone. Not dead but gone, to train without me. I was alone now, completely and utterly. That was until she walked in, the girl with the black wings._

Casually sticking my hands into my pockets I strolled along the corridor, watching the white walls dance with red from my maroon pants. Staring at my feet as my yellow and black sneakers appear in and out of view as I strolled along, attempting to look uninterested but hating the feeling of being alone. Mirrors hung along the wall reflecting my bored facial expression, attempting a smile my jagged teeth grimaced back at me. Running my fingers through my snowy white hair I continued along my way.

"SOUL!" my name was screamed from behind me, I didn't need to turn around to identify who it was.

Black Star.

He threw his muscular arms over my shoulder causing me to stop in my track and practically strangling me, I didn't have the heart to joke with him and I knew he didn't expect me too. Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters followed soon after shaking their heads at Black Stars blatant disregard for my unhappiness, Tsubaki however smiled at me, apologising for his incompetence.

"How are you holding up?" I turned to see Liz watching me; her blue eyes wide with concern.

"I'm fine." I said allowing Black Stars arms to fall off my shoulders as I walked into the Advanced Meister lecture room, hoping that no one would continue to ask me how I feel.

Whispers reached me from the classroom, all the same feeling sorry for me for being Meister less and left abandoned by my partner. Balling my hands into fists I continued to stride up the steps the others following close behind me. Sinking into the seat I allowed my body to slouch showing my boredom about being here but on the inside I was beginning to hate Maka for leaving me…

Adjusting my sweat band with the sticker with the round logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs, I attempted to look lazy and unconcerned but I knew it came off forced. Blinking, my red eyes followed the teacher as he too strolled into the classroom, and glaring when I realized it was Spirit, Maka's stupid Death Scythe father. Tugging on my yellow jacket, I rested my elbows on the table and laid my head in my palm staring down at what I could have been- a Death Scythe, but so much cooler.

Red eyes wandered to the door and froze there, staring at the girl that walked through the entrance. Black wings were folded in close to her body, and her soul was a dark royal purple, strangely enough it took me a moment to realize the wings were not a part of her soul. I remembered Maka having small wings connected to hers, but nothing like this. They were real as if each feather were each individually placed inside the wings. She turned her head and large dark purple eyes rested on me for an instant and then slid away uninterested.

Her movements were graceful as she walked into the classroom, long black hair curled around her back and strands of her hair were long enough to swish against her thighs. It looked like an endless black river, as beautiful as the night. Her slender legs were covered by over the knee grey socks and her small body was covered by a gothic Lolita looking dress, all black lace and chiffon. The click of her heals against the marble could be heard all the way at the back where we were as she walked because the room had become eerily quiet.

All eyes were on the beautiful new-comer.

Beautiful purple eyes glanced up at me once again and this time she didn't turn away even as she handed a small envelope to Spirit, I felt a thrill through my body as my pale blue soul reacted sending a small tendril down to the girl. I watched in surprise as blue and purple soul swirled together, strengthening and becoming a solid link between us, the link turning a strange dark blue.

Distantly I heard Kid's quick intake of breath as he stared from me to the new girl, "She's a Reaper." He whispered.

"But she doesn't have Sanzu lines?" Patti questioned.

Kid shook his head quickly, "Female Reapers don't have that they have wings." He stated, staring at the girl in awe.

Heads snapped back to the girl as other people below us heard Kid's comment; even our group all stared at her with a new found wonder. Silence descended and I watched as the males in the class all stared at her possessively. Placing my right hand on the desk I swung my legs over the table, landing on the other side. Putting my hands in my pocket I strolled towards the steps.

Watching her as she gracefully made her way up the steps walking towards our group, making her way to the back of the room. Midnight coloured wings stayed tucked back behind her, close to her skin. I wondered if she would ever spread them before us, something told me she never would. A small black ribbon was fastened around her neck and dangling from the thread was a large ornate silver cross, her fingers brushed against it absently as she walked.

Glancing up at me her purple eyes widened in shock as she took me in at the top of the stairs, her pale rose quartz coloured lips curving up in a delicious smile. Smiling back at her I bared my sharp teeth but she didn't flinch away instead she raised a single slender eyebrow as if she were accepting my challenge. Standing before me, her pale skin flawless and her hair was even more beautiful and rich up close. Reaching out a pro offered hand she smiled at me as she gently slid her hand into mine, heat spread from her fingertips even though her touch was cold.

"My name is Soul Eater Evans and I am a Weapon." I said introducing myself.

A smile played along her lips, "Destiny, as Death the Kid has probably already mentioned I'm a Reaper, though I am Weapon-less at the moment." She tilted her head to the side as I grinned.

"Perhaps this is truly destiny." I whispered, knowing she would catch my words.

A seductive smile played along her lips as her dark eyes taking me in a light blush dusting along her cheeks, "Perhaps." She said, tilting her head to the side as royal purple eyes surveyed me from under thick dark lashes, that cast long shadows against her pale cheeks.

I still had her hand in my grasp, so without dropping her hand I pulled her to the desk and sat down beside her. Watching the way she leant forward so her wings didn't get crushed against the seat caused me to smile. Her eyes never strayed from Spirit as he attempted to get the classes attention, and like so many others my attention never wavered from the beautiful girl beside me. Turning her head she caught me staring but instead of glaring she smiled serenely, and something shifted in me.

I was no longer alone.

_Five Months Later_

Darkness danced upon my eyelids as I shifted on the bed, my fingers brushing against silk, feeling the warmth of the body resting on me. Opening my eyes slowly I glanced down to see dark midnight coloured hair spilled along the white sheet, and a slender figure curled up to my side. The warmth that radiated from her was minimal but that was because of what she was- a Reaper. Shifting slightly her wings stirred against the sheet, curled up against her back, they were tucked away, hidden from the world.

My eyes widened in shock and I let out an embarrassing strangled gasp, which caused her to stir briefly upon my chest. Her cheek soft against my skin, as her fingers tightened slightly over my scar. Her breath swirled along my skin causing me to shiver slightly, her eyelids fluttered for a moments and then royal purple eyes were gazing up at me. Open and honest filled with surprise at how closely she was folded in at my side. Shifting her body, a cold blast of wind swiftly breached the gap between our bodies as she sat up, staring down at me in shock, her lips parted slightly in surprise, unsure of what to say or do.

Reaching up a trembling hand she touched my cheek gently, the slender fingers running down my neck. Stopping as she touched my heart, the rhythm of my heartbeat picked up beneath her fingertips. A small smile played along her lips as she leant down, slowly. My heart stopped for a moment wondering if we were going to share our first kiss. A meow from the door distracted me momentarily as Destiny gave a strangled gasp of surprise as she fell out of my bed, landing on the floor with a slight thud. The black satin of her pyjamas danced around her thighs as she stood up slowly, the silk falling perfectly against her skin.

Her shoulder shook as she stared surprised, "Sorry." She gasped out as she practically ran out of my room, her long midnight coloured hair flying behind her like a stream or river. Her wings I noticed as dark as the starless sky were tucked tightly against her skin.

Lowering my gaze to the door, my crimson eyes narrowed as I stared at Blair, her purple cat form sitting there so innocently, "I didn't mean to interrupt." She said deviously.

Becoming angry I yanked my pillow from beneath my head and flung it at the cat, she hissed as she jumped into the air in surprise. Her back arched as she hissed at the pillow and with a swish of her tail she vanished around the corner. Stretching languidly in the bed I tried to recall when Destiny had climbed into my bed, the memory eluded me. Perhaps it had been the middle of the night, or perhaps from the very beginning. Or was it this morning? Standing up slowly I continued to muse over the near kiss, wandering if had just been my imagination.

My skin tingled as I pulled on my shirt and pants, where her fingers had been resting moments before was warm, perhaps it hadn't been a dream. Walking from my room I found her at the dining table, eating a sandwich, as nonchalant as ever. But as I moved past her into the kitchen I noticed the way her shoulder tensed slightly and her feathers appeared to be ruffled. She had already changed into a simple grey dress with a purple belt. Silence ensued between us as heavy as a blanket, it was almost suffocating.

Taking a bottle of orange juice from the fridge I filled a glass; usually we would joke or at least talk. What was going on? Whirling around I placed the glass down on the table with a loud thud, she didn't even so much as glance up but I saw her flinch slightly. "Destiny, what happened before?" I asked as I slid into the seat opposite her.

Royal purple eyes flickered up to meet mine as she stared slightly, unfocused, "We have a job to do tonight." She said matter of factly while sliding a letter across the table towards me, "this was at our doo this morning." She snatched her hand way as soon as possible as I reached for the letter.

Sliding my finger beneath the lip of the envelope I pulled it open, sliding out the thick expensive paper, reading the scrawling script slight, not even the least surprised to find what was written upon the creamy paper:

_Hunt the Kishin Egg down in Death City._

_Regards,_

_-Lord Death_

Glancing up at Destiny I watched as she royal purple eyes slid from mine, her cheeks darkening with embarrassment. Obviously remembering what happened this morning. "Apparently this Egg has taken more than a dozen Human Souls and others were having trouble destroying it." She said clearly as she stood up, walking to the kitchen, her wings flexing slight as if the longed to be free, soaring high above the sky.

Nodding slightly I ran my fingers through my silvery coloured hair, "So I guess we are going hunting tonight?" I stated aloud wondering how that was going to go, regarding our predicament. Where she couldn't meet my eyes, let alone let me touch her. So I wondered: how could this possibly work at all?

I guess only time would tell if we would be able to place our confusion aside about our own personal emotions and become the Meister and Weapon pair that we are, or were: powerful and indestructible.

**READ & REVIEW: **Something completely and utterly random I came up with ages ago but I just found it incomplete on my computer. I don't remember how this was supposed to end so I'm making it up as I go along, possible a two-shot, maybe a short story. I don't know. And I apologise because I know Soul Eater is a little OOC, haven't watched the anime for a while so some of this may not be incorrect.

Trying to remember why I titled it Destiny's Curse? So the title may change…

Please review, and no flames… I now it's not that great. -_-


End file.
